Voices in the Stars
by delictorx
Summary: So what if they had grown up together and he had promised to keep her safe always? The Military Police didn't care about that when they took him away from her. They didn't care when they claimed he could be Humanity's Strongest, they couldn't have cared less when he cried to remain on Earth. Levi/Isabel Magnolia
1. Prologue

A/N At the bottom!

* * *

Prologue

In the year 2244 alien creatures attacked earth. The Military did their best but after 64 days, had only managed to destroy a certain amount of the aliens. By day 232 they believed all the aliens on Earth to be dead. Immediately following into 2245 the top World Power Nations came together to create Three Military Branches.

The Survey Corps; the branch created for Space Development and to train select special people to join their ranks. Only a limited amount of people were selected, those with perfect agility, amazing crisis response, and perfect mind condition. The Survey Corps couldn't have anybody less than perfect amongst their ranks. They were the ones who traveled to the Mars Training Center to perfect their movements with the 3DMG, to perfect their strikes on the aliens. These men were top of the game and if they returned to Earth, they would be seen as nothing but heroes.

The Military Police; created to seek out and transport the select members for the Survey Corps. They perform the tests on those who are aged 14-18 as they are the best fit typically. Anybody beyond that age group would not be given a second glance. Everybody is tested regardless of social standing.

The Garrison; created to spread across the Earth and protect it with their very own lives. Trained to hunt and kill the aliens, but are not on par with the Survey Corps members. They are allowed to sign up no matter the age, social standing or even location, anybody who joins must pass through the 10 week long training camp or die trying but once you're in you either make it or don't go home.

All of this was completed by the year 2300, the same year that the 3DMG were perfected. Though the Survey Corps explored the near by planets, they seemingly didn't run into anymore aliens.

By the year 2320 the aliens had been named Titans. The creatures had human like structures but with various deformities. Often times, these creatures could run at speeds never seen before or jump to heights unattainable without technology. But nonetheless, these Titans were constantly eating any human they could get their hands on but seemingly had no purpose to their motives and no ability to communicate.

In 2523, light traveling was nearly perfected. Ships were now able to travel at light speed, though it wasn't perfected with humans inside. Soon they would be able to travel farther than before and gain better knowledge while traveling at several Light Years but only aging minutes during the process. By the year 2610, the light traveling was perfected with humans inside the ships as well.

By the year 2677 the Titan's became scarce once again, many Survey Corps members being sent home and new members being trained simply to keep up with the idea of being safe regardless. The Garrison squad began to slack off more and more and the Military Police were seen as high up pricks who got more than they deserved. Then, in the year 2741 something unexpected happened. One of the Survey Corps members was attacked by a Titan, her arms being ripped off in the process, neighboring members about to rush to her aid when the girl transformed into a Titan herself. She went into a frenzy and with a single screech, attracted more Titans to their location.

Taking down the transformed girl, they found her within the Titan's neck and removed her. Taking her back to base on Mars, the scientists there performed several tests. Within three years, they had discovered the Titan Gene that many humans carried in their DNA and even discovered a way to provoke it; Titan Spit. After this incident, more and more Titans began to attack once again, as if waking up the Titan Gene had brought the creatures back.

This time, instead of collecting those who met the "perfect" standard for their ranks, the Military Police collected human's with the Titan Gene. The test was performed on those between the ages of 14-16 only, 15 being the primary age to take the test at. If you had the Gene you were recruited regardless of you wanting to join or not. By the year 2800 the Survey Corps had managed to perfect their Titan Training and had even begun to explore the possibilities of having genetically altered Titan Shifters. In the Year 2820 a scientist who went by the name of "Mr. Hange" began these tests. Taking only those who offered to help. By the year 2840 his "Protege" had taken over, Zoe Hange, whom was raised to be as enthusiastic towards Titan's as could be. Zoe took over once Mr. Hange retired. Zoe, who had joined the Survey Corps around the same time Erwin Smith had joined, remained close friends even as Erwin was named the Commander after his father. In the year 2844 they perfected the ability to create a Titan form for a regular non Titan Gene human and for the first time in 100 years, a non Titan Shifter was inducted into the Survey Corps.

That's where Levi's story begins.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is a little cross over between SNK and The Voice of a Distant Star. I've got the basic idea of both animes mixed together to create a slightly my own story idea. If you'd like you can read this either at my tumblr account which is stultusx and the tag is (Voices of the Stars) or at my AO3 account which is delictorx. Feel free to leave some suggestions or anything you'd like to see in this story. But for now this is just the prologue and the back story info! I'll update again on Friday~


	2. Chapter 1: No Choice

**A/N: At the Bottom**

* * *

March 28th 2832

Glancing around, the two year old's mind raced as he wondered where they were and why they were there. His mother held him against her hip as she took several turns here and there, rushed past several people and finally came to a stop, shifting the boy on her hip so he could peer through the glass window into the next room.

"Look, there she is." the woman squealed, pointing to the far right crib in the very front row where a brunet baby was sound asleep wrapped tightly in a white blanket. "Her name is Isabel and she's gonna be your new sister." the mom giggled, wiggling a finger against the boys stomach. Scrunching up his face in what looked like a sour expression, he shook his head.

"No!" before proceeding to wrap his arms tightly around his mothers neck. "Mamma. My mamma." he pouted, hands curling tightly around the back of her shirt.

"Oh, Levi, she's not my daughter, she's Aunty Letty's baby girl. But you're gonna treat her like your sister, okay?"

* * *

June 19th 2833

It only took Levi four months before he came to adore the younger girl. He would bring her anything she wanted, he'd hand her the toys, pacifier, blankets, snacks, anything she wanted to get her hands on. When ever he was around, Isabel was always smiling.

Currently, Levi was standing in the middle of the kiddie pool his mom had brought over when she dropped him off at Letty's house. Levi was currently 3, nearly 4 while Isabel had just turned one a few months prior.

"You don't want to play in the pool?" Letty called out from the other side of the yard where Isabel sat at her feet picking at the grass, though she sat in her swim ware. Levi thought over the question for a second before nodding but pointing at Isabel as well. "You want Issy to get in with you?" Levi nodded, arm dropping back to his side. Letty nodded before promptly picking the younger up and heading to the pool where she set her in before sitting beside them in the grass. The water reached just past Isabel's belly button but she splashed her hands into her, laughing and screeching all the same. Levi dropped to his knees beside the girl before leaning forward, bright smile on his face.

"Is not cold, 'ight, Isa?" Levi asked a giggle following his question. Isabel glanced up, not answering the question but laughing with Levi instead before throwing her hand out and jabbing a finger into Levi's chest. "Ow! No poke Isa, no poke!" Levi pouted, the smaller girl looking ready to cry at the scolding but never got the chance as Levi pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

* * *

March 28th 2836

Levi rushed through the front door of his home, dropping his bag to the ground and dropping himself as well.

"I'm home mom!" he called out before unzipping his book bag and pulling out thing after thing before finding the stripped folder. Opening it, he pulled out the drawing of what looked like him and Isabel with his mom behind him and Isabel's mom and dad behind her. At the top it read "Happy Birthday Little Sister." in slightly sloppy handwriting. "I'm going to Aunt Letty's house really quick, I'll be right back mom!"

"Levi wait, can you-"

_SLAM_

"Nevermind, guess you can't."

Levi looked both ways before crossing it and rushing up to the door, knocking twice then waiting.

"Levi, you know you don't have to knock, come on in, sweetheart." Letty called through the glass door. Doing as told, he pulled the door open and came inside only to be attack hugged by Isabel who clung to his leg.

"Yevi! Yevi! Yevi!" she chanted.

"Hey Isa." he laughed, hand ruffling through her hair before he showed her the drawing. "Look what I drew you." he smiled as she went wide eyed, hands slapping to her mouth before she grabbed the drawing in both tiny hands.

"Is my picsher?" she asked in awe, Levi nodding, a proud gleam to his face, Letty coming up behind Isabel to look at the drawing.

"Wow, Levi that's beautiful! Come on Issy, let's go hang it on the fridge, yeah?" she asked, lifting the auburn haired girl up and heading to the kitchen, Levi following close behind her.

* * *

August 10th 2839

"We'll be back before you know it, I promise. Take care of Isabel while we're gone." Levi refused to stop pouting as he stood by the door, eyes stinging with fresh tears and hands balled in fists.

"I-I want to g-go!" he shouted again, more tears tumbling down his cheeks.

"No, Levi, this is a trip for big people. You'll get to go when you grow up, okay? But until then you're staying here for the weekend with the babysitter." Levi let out a screech before turning on his heels and rushing into the living room and throwing himself down onto the cushions, a few sobs escaping before his mom finally lifted him up and held him tightly. "Levi we'll be back in three days, please don't cry, Issy will cry. You don't want her to cry do you?" at that comment, Levi stopped his cries but didn't clean his tears away. He shook his head in response but didn't look his mother in the eyes. "There you go, now be a big boy, okay? We'll be back soon." she smiled, kissing his forehead then heading for the exit.

Three days passed by quickly. He played several games with Isabel who was also staying at his home with the sitter as her parents went too. They watched movies and played tag with the sitter, Nanaba.

Three days passed by quickly so Levi hardly noticed when the fourth day passed by as well.

The fifth day was just as quick and before he knew it, it had already been a full week since his mom, aunt and uncle had left. Finally...

"When are they coming home?" he asked Nanaba.

"I um..actually I don't know, I'm surprised they haven't called yet. I've tried calling a few times but the phone is always off." she admitted. "I'll call again tonight, okay?" she smiled. "Come on, let's go finish watching the movie."

That night, the three agreed to sleep in the living room on the inflatable mattress. They were in the middle of a show when the home phone rang, all three jumping and Nanaba rushing to answer it.

"Hello?" she looked slightly confused for a second when.. "Yes, this is her, how did you know I was here?" confusion changed quickly to a small smile before falling into frown, a gasp then soft whispers of no followed by a slight scream of no and then a sob. "N-No you don't understand! No! They-, she they had kids! W-what am I supposed to do?! I-I'm just a college student. Please. I-this isn't a funny prank!"

The night was spent half awake, Isabel sleeping right through it but Levi constantly waking up to see Nanaba gone from the bed or hearing her sobs come from the bathroom. The following morning several men came to the home in black, taking things, bringing things, setting things up in the home. Some brought flowers, some brought chairs, tables, families began to arrive with food and gifts, Levi quickly wondering who was having a birthday party in their home. Nanaba had changed Levi and Isabel into dress attire before changing herself as well. Finally, some time around two in the afternoon, three large boxes were brought into the home, Levi quickly wondering who could afford such big presents.

"Nanaba! Who are the presents for?" It was Isabel who asked the question this time though. The person in question opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out in response. "Nanaba?"

"N-nobody."

The rest of the day went by quickly, Levi wondering why there were so many people in his home. He wondered why people were hugging him, why they were in black, why they all looked at him with...with pity. He didn't like it at all. Finally, around eight at night, a man went to sit beside Levi on the staircase.

"Hello, son."

"I don't have a dad."

"I know, I'm not your dad, it's just an expression." the man chuckled before letting out a sigh. "You know what a car crash is, right?" he asked. Levi nodded unsure of what the question had to do with anything. "Well, you know how sometimes people die in those accidents?" again, a nod in response. "Well...I'm afraid...your mom, Letty and Dave were in an accident.

"What?!"

"Please let me explain. Levi, there wasn't anything anybody could do, they tried to save them, Levi but they died before reaching the hospital. Levi, what did you think all of this was for? This was their funeral, they're..I'm afraid they've passed away, son."

"I'm not your son! I-I want my mom! Where's my mom! Mama, M-mama!" he screeched, jumping to his feet and shoving past people towards the caskets. "Mama!" his face was already tear stained as he reached the casket with the picture of his mom above it. "Ma-ama!" he choked, hands reaching out only to be pulled back by an older man. "Let me go! Let go! Mom! Mama! Let go!" he kicked and squirmed but couldn't manage to get out. His face was beat red but he fought against the man anyways. "Mama!"

Isabel sat with her head in Levi's lap, pigtails poking at her cheek and chin.

"And the children?"

"They weren't related so they'll be going to separate relatives, right?"

"Neither has relatives willing to take them in."

"Then I suppose the boy can go to boarding school and the girl can go to the district orphanage."

"No." all eyes fell towards Levi who had spoken up for the first time in three days. "We're staying together. Either we go to the same place or we run away." he stated firmly. Eyes void of all emotion and half lidded. "Isabel is staying with me. I promised mom and Aunt Letty I would take care of Isa until they got back so I will be. She's not leaving my sight unless we're at school. Other than that, she stays with me."

The adults exchanged a few looks before one let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry but you've got no say in this Levi."

"I do or else you won't be seeing us ever again. Decide now, either we stay together or we're running away!" Levi snapped, frown forming on his face and eyes staring up at the older man who had spoken against him.

"This is your room Levi and if I can take-"

"You aren't taking Isabel." Levi simply stated, hand remaining intertwined with the auburn haired girls.

"Yeah! Nobody takes Issy with them except Levi!" she laughed before stepping behind the older boy.

"Oh but this is the boys bedroom." the woman whispered.

"I'm not letting her go anywhere else. I don't care." Levi snapped.

"Oi, very well, come on then, I'll get you two a different room to share. A smaller one, okay?"

* * *

September 10th 2840

"Class, this is Farlan Church, he's the new student so if you'll all say hello and help him around the school." the teacher smiled before pointing out the empty chair behind Levi for Farlan to sit in.

Over the years, Levi had grown distant from the other kids in his grade. Though a few did still try to talk to him, he preferred to not speak to them. A few claimed he was going through his "emo" phase and some just said he wasn't interested in any of them. The one who tried to speak to him the most was always Petra Ral, though her friend Auruo refused to be kind towards Levi often times.

"Hey, I'm Farlan." the blonde boy smiled coming to sit behind the ravenette.

"Yeah I know, I heard the teacher." he tsked, eyes rolling.

"R-right, sorry. What's your name?"

"Levi."

"Just L-"

"Yes, just Levi."

"Oh..uh okay, wanna hang out sometime?"

"What do I look like to you? Some kind of..charity?" Levi snapped before slumping down in his seat. He hated being so rude but..it was the only way to not get close to anybody else. He refused to let anybody else take up room in his heart, refused to let himself be set up for more pain and loss.

"No..sorry I asked."

"Why do you sit alone at lunch?" Farlan asked, setting his lunch box down beside the raven haired boy as he ate his salad.

"I like it nice and quiet." Levi shrugged.

"I could sit with you from now on, I don't mind." he smiled before unzipping his box and pulling out a bag with four cookies inside. "You want one, Levi?" said person glanced over, eyes widening slightly. It was white macadamia. His favorite.

"N...maybe just one. Thank you." he nodded, hand slipping into the bag and pulling one out. Mouth watered as he took a bite, a small smile forming at the memory of the white macadamia cookies his mom used to make.

"You can have another, then it's fair and we get two and two. I don't mind sharing." Farlan offered, placing one more on the others tray. Levi contemplated giving it back but decided against it.

"Thank you."

Maybe it happened after sharing two cookies each day at lunch. Or maybe from working together on projects or studying at the library after school. But some how, Levi had allowed Farlan to become close. Too close. He was afraid to admit it but he did care for the boy now. Even Isabel had come to be attached to Farlan. She called him "Sour Blondie Bear" and Farlan called her "Piggy".

Levi didn't mind having somebody else to help him keep Isabel smiling, he didn't mind having somebody else to look after him as well. Didn't mind having somebody else walk them back to the orphanage everyday, he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he loved it. He loved being able to depend on somebody else, though he would never say it out loud.

* * *

August 8th 2844

"Are you nervous?" Farlan asked as he and Levi headed to the school for their gene test.

"Not at all, why would I? I know I don't have that gene. Nobody in my family has ever had it." he huffed. "What about you?"

"Nah, I feel like if I had the gene I just..I'd know, you know?"

"Not really, but okay."

There was already a line at the school so they'd have to wait a while before getting in. They stood waiting outside for a half hour, maybe a little more, but by the time they were called in, Levi had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He couldn't have the gene, he couldn't...right?

"Levi-"

"Here." He didn't allow the man to call out his last name before he walked in. Following after the man, they headed into a classroom that no longer looked like a classroom.

"Before we start the actual test, we'll be asking some questions and doing a few physical exams. Okay?" the man asked as another came in with a clipboard.

"Whatever. Just make it quick, I have to head home quickly." the men chuckled before nodding and getting started.

"Age?"

"Currently 14, about to be 15 on December 25th."

"That answered the next question. Height?"

"Five foot zero."

"Weight?"

"One hundred and one pounds."

"Slightly short and underweight for somebody his age.." the man muttered as he wrote earning a scowl from Levi. "Okay, lost anybody you care about?"

"My mom and aunt."

"Ouch, well, any remaining relatives, friends?"

"There's Isabel who is 12 and like my sister. Then there's Farlan who is my best friend."

"Okay, what's two plus two?"

"Four. That was a stupid question."

"Do you know who the current Commander of the Survey Corps is?"

"That Smith guy, we learned about him in class today."

"Do you exercise daily?"

"I walk to and from school if that counts."

"How far?"

"Two miles each direction."

"How are your grades?"

"Honor roll each semester since third grade."

"How's your memory?"

"Good."

"I want you to listen and remember this order: blue, red, yellow, green, blue. Remember it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you think you could run a mile without stopping?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Levi scrunched his face in confusion but followed nonetheless out to the track where he ran the mile in ten minutes without stopping.

"Faster than most kids today. List off the colors I told you to remember earlier."

"Blue, red, yellow..green, blue?"

"Yes..okay, think fast—ow!" the man pulled his hand away from Levi. He'd thrown his hand up to punch Levi only to have the younger boy grab his hand and twist his arm. "Amazing..can you do a cart wheel?"

"This is starting to get stupid."

"Okay, okay, I was pushing it. Come on, we're finishing up with the shot then you're running one more lap before heading him." Levi nodded before they headed back to the classroom where he was given a shot filled with cloud looking liquid.

"What is that?"

"The gene trigger. Titan spit." the man laughed before pushing the full content into Levi's arm, the look of pure disgust on his face. "Oh relax, if the liquid could kill a person we wouldn't be doing this." the of course, did nothing to relax Levi. "Come on, we're running the lap now, hurry."

Levi was rushed outside where he started to run the lap again, the man following behind him in the gulf cart. At around seven minutes, Levi began to stumble. Finally tripping, Levi hit the floor, everything around him spinning, eyes focusing in and out on objects, smoke releasing off his body. On shaky hands, he pushed himself up, coming to stand on shaking legs.

"I..w-what's happening?" Levi stuttered before gasping as he was given another shot and being placed in the cart. After several minutes, he felt fine again.

"That reaction let us know that you are gene-negative. If you had been gene-positive you would've transformed, otherwise, the Titan Spit just would've melted your body from the inside out, that's what the steam coming off your body was."

"Gross. I'm going home now."

* * *

September 21st 2844

Laughing as the trio headed to the orphanage, Levi pulled the front door open and letting Isabel and Farlan to come in first. Spotting the Military Police down the hall in the main conference room, Levi let out a snort.

"Feel sorry for the poor guy they're here to take to the Survey Corps." just then, Melody, the orphanage owner came out into the hall, a disheartened look on her face.

"Levi, the Military Police are here to speak with you."

"W-what, why?!"

"Levi, see, back on base in Mars, the Survey Corps main scientist, Hange, has created personalized Titan forms for those who don't have actual forms of their own. We've yet to find somebody who fits the Survey Corps standard of "perfection" but then they found you. They've personally requested and already inducted you into the Corps. You've got to go, there's no choice here for you to make."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it! First official chapter. I know it's slightly a filler, but it's building up so yeah. I've yet to decide how many chapters this will be exactly, but I'll know soon hopefully. Until then, you can read this on AO3, FF or tumblr! My AO3 account is delictorx as well and it goes by the same title. My tumblr account is burritojaeger and under the tag "/tagged/Voices In The Stars" just add that to the end of my blog url and you'll find it. **

**Thank you to anybody reading this so far and I hope you all enjoy. Also, the birthday's are all my headcanons except for Levi of course. So here are the birthday's and their current ages:**

**Levi - December 25h 2829 - currently 14 at the end of chapter two**

**Isabel - March 28th 2832 - currently 12 at the end of chapter two**

**Farlan - November 7th 2828 - currently 15 at the end of chapter two**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask on any of the three locations. Though I'll probably answer a lot faster on my tumblr tbh. **

**Until next time (Thursday when I update again) I hope you all stay awesome and have a nice week!**


End file.
